Lightning Strikes Love In The Hearts Of Heroes
by Nightflame203
Summary: Flash has always been called The Fastest Man Alive, but what about the Fastest Woman? Flash/OC, BMWW, Hawk/Lantern Rated T for just in case
1. Prologue

**Hi there :P :P yes, I'm into Justice League also :D my sister originally came up with Clara and Sparkle, I just edited it so it made sense :P :P my sister also came up with the last name, so…..yeah.**

 **I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE (or JL Unlimited) ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Clara's POV)**

18 year old Clara Tamilia walked her dog Sparkle down the street. Thunder sounded, and gray storm clouds covered the sky. "Oh, come on, Sparkle. Let's head home." Clara turned around, her glossy black hair swaying in the wind.

Clara saw lightning, and moved faster. She made the mistake of walking under a tree. "Look, Sparkle! We're almost home." The dog whimpered, sensing something seemed wrong.

The two of them had paused under a tree on a hill, within eye view of their house. "Mom's probably worried."

Thunder crashed overhead, followed by a crackle. Clara felt her hair start to stand on end. She hesitated a moment too soon. A huge shock ran through her, and Clara blacked out.

 **(Wally's POV)**

Flash ran through the city, waving to every civilian he passed. Thunder boomed, and the sky turned gray. "Looks like a storm's coming," he muttered.

Ever since Flash had been struck by lightning, he hated thunderstorms _. On the bright side, they gave me my powers_ , he thought optimistically.

Lightning crackled and hit a tree, setting it on fire. Flash saw a black haired woman run out of a nearby house and towards the tree. "Idiot," he said, heading for the tree. Almost immediately, he saw the problem.

An unconscious girl and dog were lying under the flaming tree.

 **Dah, dah, dah! Sorry it was so short, but it's just the prologue :P :P :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took FOREVER to update; I had to go on a hiatus, and the chapter still took a while to write. That's why the chapter is kinda short, sorry 'bout that :P :P Oh, and thanks for all the views and follows and favorites to everyone who did one of those things!**

 **I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Wally's POV)**

Flash zoomed over to the tree, where the black-haired woman was cradling the girl. The dog was running around, barking wildly. The woman looked up at him. "Flash! Can you help my daughter?"

Flash nodded and picked up the girl. "Is that your house?" He gestured to the house down the hill.

The woman nodded. That was all Flash needed to know. He sped over to house, waiting by the door as the woman and dog ran over. The woman unlocked the building, and Flash placed the girl on the couch.

"Thank you so much," the woman said. "It's funny, you personally saved my life, and now you're saving her's."

Flash glanced up at her, feeling confused. "Do I know you?"

"When your museum opened a couple years ago," she explained. "I was the reporter who you helped out of that maze of mirrors."

"Oh! I remember now." He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Lila. How's my daughter?"

"She needs immediate help," Flash replied. "But we can't risk taking her back out into the storm." Rain was pattering against the windows, and after he spoke, as if on cue, lightning flashed.

"What do we do?"

"I know some friends who can help her."

"That's great! Can I come?"

Flash stared at her, staying silent. Lila's face fell. "You're taking her to the Justice League headquarters, aren't you?"

Flash nodded. "I'm sorry, but you can't come."

Lila sighed. "As long as she's safe, and you bring her back to me."

"I need to take her now," Flash said, picking up the girl and running into another room, closing the door behind him.

He heard Lila's voice one last time. "Good luck!"

Flash pressed his earpiece. "Beam me up, Scottie," Flash joked. He was teleported to the Justice League space station.

Wonder Woman was standing there when he arrived. She immediately noticed the girl. "What happened?"

"She was struck by lightning," Flash explained. "I came here so she could get help."

He zoomed to the Emergency room, Wonder Woman following from the air. Flash carefully laid the girl on one of the beds. J'onn J'onzz walked over.

"Can you heal her?" Diana asked anxiously.

"With time, then, yes, I think so."

Flash exhaled. "That's great."

Superman landed in front of the window and motioned for Flash to come out.

"What is it?" Wally asked, speeding over.

"I need your help on a mission."

Flash grinned. "How can I help?"

 **(Clara's POV)**

 _What happened?_ Clara's head ached, and her fingers tingled. She unwillingly opened her eyes and sat up. She wasn't on the hill, and she wasn't in her house. There was a bunch of future-like high tech equipment around her, and she heard a beeping sound. _Am I in a hospital?_

A strange green man with red eyes walked over to Clara, and yet, she felt calm, not scared. "D-do I know you?"

The man smiled. "I have helped your Earth many times." He paused, walking closer. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts, and I have a weird, tingling feeling in my fingers and toes, but other than that, I think I'm fine."

"Good." Clara heard a beeping, and the green man placed a hand on his- well, Clara couldn't spot his ears, so in the general area where most ears are. "Yes?"

The man listened to something quietly, then replied. "Yes, she's awake." He went silent again. "What about your mission?"

He smiled. "Well, then you might as well check in on her."

The green man turned back to Clara. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"I'm Clara."

 **(Wally's POV)**

Flash sighed. "The mission" that Superman asked him to help with was basically just keeping an eye out for possible new members of the Justice League. Flash had searched all of Gotham and Metropolis- Superman flew to the further regions- and his search came up empty.

Flash had called in to the Watchtower to check in on the girl. When J'onn said she was awake and okay, Flash decided to return to the Watchtower and meet her.

Once he was at the Watchtower, Flash ran to the medical room; he knocked on the glass. "Hey, J'onn, can I come in?"

The door opened up, and Flash automatically spotted the girl. She was sitting up in her bed, reading a book. She immediately looked up at Flash as he entered.

 **(Clara's POV)**

J'onn had handed a book to Clara after they were introduced. She was flipping through the pages when the door opened. Out of the corner of her eye, Clara spotted a familiar red, yellow, and white costume. _Wait a minute. Is that...?_

Clara looked up as soon as the thought entered her mind. "Are you...Flash?"

He smiled at her. "That's what they call me."

"Wow, I'm actually talking to Flash," Clara murmured. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "I'm Clara." Clara hesitantly held her hand out.

Flash shook happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Clara replied. She paused. "Was I really struck by lightning?"

"Really, really," Flash nodded and grinned. "But, hey! At least I'm not the only one."

Clara chuckled. Suddenly, the world spun before her eyes, and her head began buzzing. Clara closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow.

 **(Wally's POV)**

"Are you alright?" Flash asked as soon as Clara laid back on her pillow.

"Dizzy," Clara murmured.

"Well, then, I'll leave you be." Flash left the medical room, the mission Supes had given him dominating his thoughts.

 **I know, it's very wild that Clara just happens to be the reporter's daughter :P :P I like trying to include little connections like that; in my opinion, it makes the story cooler :P :P**

 **And for those of you who don't know which** **Justice League Unlimited** **episode I'm referencing, it's season two, episode five, "Flash and Substance"**


End file.
